A Proposal To Make
by VivexLaxFrance
Summary: The only flaw with tonight’s festivities was the proposal, the Frenchman couldn’t get up enough nerve to ask the British beetch to make him the luckiest man in the world.


Gregory woke with a start. The room was still dark, the only light in the room came from the alarm clock. Gregory looked around to see what had woken him up, he reached for the light switch, but before he could a very masculine hand was strangling his wrist. Looking up for the hand's owner, only to find his captor was no longer standing next to him. Gregory looked around the room just in time to see a dark figure jump on him.

Christophe was now on top of Gregory, his lips traveling all over the blonde's neck and chest. Gregory, moaning uncontrollably at his boyfriend's wondering lips, decided to return the favor by caressing Christophe's chest. Ripping Christophe's boxer shorts off before he could object. Now the only thing between the two well toned bodies was a thin light blue sheet.

"Well eet looks like I get to be on ze top tonight, beetch." said Christophe.

"Looks like it, I just hope I'll be up for taking all that you have to give." Gregory joked. Gregory had always been able to take his entire well endowed boyfriend.

"Oh, eet es just so hot, I can't stop sweating. Maybe we should take a shower." Christophe told him. "We can continue zis there."

"That's a great idea darling, just let me grab some fresh towels."

"Grab just one towel, I theenk zat es all we'll need." Christophe had this night planned out for a couple of weeks. First he was going to take him out to a nice, romantic dinner at the new "hot spot" restaurant. Then he was going to go to Gregory's favorite beach and walk the shore in the moonlight. After that he would take him home and propose to him.

The only flaw with tonight's festivities was the proposal, the Frenchman couldn't get up enough nerve to ask the British beetch to make him the luckiest man in the world.

"Darling, are you coming? You've been standing there, staring off into space for a couple minutes now. The shower is all ready to go."

"Oui, I'm coming Greg. Sorry about zat." Christophe apologized. "I guess I just 'ad some theengs on my mind."

"Don't worry about it love, I've had a lot of thins on my mind too." Gregory grabbed something off his dresser before leading Christophe into the bathroom. "I had the best night ever tonight I don't want it to end. And I don't think it's going to." Gregory got down on one knee. "Christophe, will you make me the happiest man in the world and do I the honor of marrying me?"

Christophe's eyes shown shock, "Of course, why do you theenk I gave you such a great night? I was planning on proposing to you, but I was to nervous zat you would say no." Christophe pulled Gregory up off the bathroom floor and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Time stood still during this amazing, wonderful kiss.

"How about we just turn on the air conditioner and get into bed. We can cuddle all night and talk about the wedding." Gregory offered.

"Sounds good to me, mon amour."

They got into Gregory's queen size bed, they just held each other until sleep took hold of them.

The alarm clocked buzzed at seven a.m. Gregory shut off it's annoying buzzer and looked over at his fiancé. Gregory held his sleeping mercenary. He held him for what seemed like hours. Christophe began to stir.

"ow long 'ave you been awake?" Christophe questioned groggily.

"Just for a few minutes, you couldn't hear the alarm go off?"

"I guess not, last night I deedn't fall asleep until after we decided to get married. I was too nervous before zen to fall asleep. After all zat was about four a.m." Christophe decided to get up to go to smoke. Gregory wouldn't let him go.

"Sorry Christophe, I just wanted to hold you for a little bit. You can go now if you want to."

"Eet es okay, I can wait a few more minutes eef zat would be your pleasure." Said Christophe. "Although, we never did get zat shower, maybe after I smoke we can?"

"Sounds like a plan, and besides, now I can admire your ass as you walk!"

"Zat what you theenk." He said as he slipped on some boxers.


End file.
